


Ghosts of a Future Loss

by Synonyma



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Background Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Period-Typical Racism, Psychological Trauma, Skinny Dipping, TRADUCTION, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyma/pseuds/Synonyma
Summary: Les visages de tous ont tellement changés lorsque Bill Leyden les retrouve après Peleliu qu’il craint qu’un visage en particulier puisse être perdu pour toujours.





	Ghosts of a Future Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts of a Future Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669290) by [maddieaddam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieaddam/pseuds/maddieaddam). 



> maddieaddam: Ceci est un travail de fiction inspiré et destiné uniquement à représenter les rôles joués dans la minisérie HBO The Pacific. Aucun manque de respect est destiné aux vrais hommes de la 1ère Division des marines.
> 
> Le titre est une reprise d’une composition de Clint Mansell, Ghosts of a Future Lost, mais j'ai préféré cette version-ci ? Bienvenue dans mon premier essai de De Leyden, comme on l'appelle sur Tumblr. 
> 
> Synonyma : Je tiens à remercier la charmante maddieaddam qui m’a donné la permission de traduire ce magnifique OS. Je tenais à la partager puisque c’est extrêmement bien écrit et qu’elle m’a personnellement conquise. Ce couple est rare, frais et… Ça fonctionne parfaitement ! Thanks again Maddie for your approbation ! :)

L'hôpital de Banika est un lieu étrange et solitaire, tout comme un endroit où Leyden peut manger des hamburgers, s’envoyer des bouteilles de Coca-Cola et faire au moins huit heures de sommeil sur un vrai lit tous les soirs. Il ressent plus de soulagement que de déception lorsqu'il entend qu'il en sortira. Pour chaque cauchemar à propos de Peleliu où il se réveille avec ses draps trempés de sueur froide et sa poitrine trop serrée pour respirer et pour chaque heure passée à regarder le plafond, perdu dans une rumination coupable à propos de qui est probablement encore vivant, en un seul morceau avec toute sa tête et qui ne l’est probablement pas.

Non pas qu'il puisse prédire ce genre de chose, bien sûr, parce qu’au final personne ne le peut, donc ça se rapproche surtout de quelque chose comme ça: _pendant ce temps, je vais bien ici à l'hôpital à faire guérir ce putain de bobo sur mon visage et ils doivent tous penser à ces conneries, tout comme moi._ Entre cette inquiétude et cette appréhension, c’est le soulagement d’être encore en guerre avec de la déception dans son cœur et l'excitation pure de voir à nouveau ses amis. Tout ce qu'il peut dire sur sa façon de se sentir quand il retourne à Pavuvu et que les membres de la fête de bienvenue lui demandent s’il est toujours en vie et en pleine forme c’est :

« Vous n’aviez pas à vous causer tout ce mal juste pour moi monsieur », dit-il à l’un des nombreux officiers qui ont des visages inconnus alors qu’il voit le stand de limonade et toutes ces jolies infirmières qui portent des blouses plus blanches qu’elles portaient à l’hôpital. Un blanc trop immaculé pour l’occasion. L’officier lui donne un regard plat en lui demandant qui il est censé être avant de s’éloigner à grands pas sans cacher son mécontentement. Tout un accueil, pense-t-il. Cette réaction soulève la question quant à savoir pourquoi cette fête a lieu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il souhaite n’avoir jamais découvert la réponse.

Si personne n’était revenu de Peleliu ça aurait évidemment été le pire dénouement possible, mais Leyden sait que lorsqu'il voit la ligne de figures sales, effondrées et sidérées qui tourne vers le camp de base, il ne pourra jamais effacer cette image de son esprit. Cela le hantera bien plus que n’importe quel mort ou cadavre; il le sait et il n’a pas d’autre choix que de l’accepter, peu importe ce que ça dit de lui en tant que personne.

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochent, il obtient tout un album photo mental rempli d'images pour rejoindre la première: Gene qui passe devant lui sans une seule lueur de reconnaissance avec un regard vide et Snafu qui suit avec une expression de préoccupation tellement conciliante qu’on dirait presque qu'ils ont échangés de personnalité dans les collines de Peleliu; Burgie qui essaie de le féliciter pour son rétablissement avec un sourire encourageant, mais qui ne peut pas sortir de derrière le masque de l'incrédulité engourdie qui cache son visage naturellement gentil lorsqu’il raconte à Leyden à propos d’Ack-Ack et Hillbilly.

Mon Dieu, pense Leyden avec horreur, et si c’était le véritable visage permanent de Burgie maintenant ? Et si c’étaient tous leur véritable visage maintenant ? Il a des cicatrices désagréables pour montrer son expérience, mais il n’avait jamais été canon auparavant. Ses amis avaient des expressions de perte, de perplexité et de détachement glacial en guise de cicatrices.

Une peur étrange, floue et sans fondement inonde ses veines dans un coup d’adrénaline pure et il attrape le marine le plus proche par l’épaule pour demander si Jay De L’Eau a survécu.

« De L’Eau… Le petit gars avec une voix aigüe ? Ouais, il était au début de la ligne. » Alors que Leyden se précipite pour avoir une confirmation, il entend le gars qui lui crie quelque chose puisqu’il l’a probablement reconnu comme étant quelqu’un d’autre de Peleliu. « Hey, où t’étais passé putain ? T’as eu de belles vacances ? »

Leyden ne peut même pas mettre un nom de famille sur son visage donc il n’est pas important. La chose la plus importante maintenant est Jay. Sans avoir à fermer les yeux, il peut imaginer ce petit sourire timidement excité que Jay a toujours à chaque fois qu’ils se taquinent et il pense que ça, c’est quelque chose que Jay ne peut pas avoir perdu. S’il ne fait plus ce sourire, rien de toute cette merde n’aura valu la peine.

Son étrange affection pour De L’Eau est apparue quand il ne regardait pas avant de s’immiscer complètement du reste de son paysage mental comme une nouvelle chose. Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu’il aime à propos de Jay ou de quand il a commencé à l’aimer vraiment ou même s’ils devenaient de vrais amis au moment où il a été éliminé de la campagne. Il sait peu de choses à propos de Jay De L’Eau et il le comprend encore moins, mais des différentes options que lui et Gene avaient donné comme compagnie depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, Jay avait toujours été le plus supportable et celui qui avait le moins changé.

Snafu est un putain de salopard. Oswald ne s’est pas caché de le voir tout de suite, tout comme Leyden et Leyden n’a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Gene semble s’être rapproché de lui après un certain temps ou pourquoi ils étaient devenus comme les deux doigts de la main, mais ça confirme qu’il a raison d’avoir trouvé un autre ami que Eugene Sledge. Burgie n’est pas méchant, mais il prend son rang et son rôle qui lui ont été donné tellement au sérieux que Leyden a du mal à s’imaginer être ami avec lui de manière réelle.

Jay est juste… Silencieux et un peu étrange, d'une manière qui capte l'attention de Leyden sans l'écarter. Parfois il semble avoir peur de son ombre, mais à d’autres moments il se défend pour lui-même et ses amis avec une férocité si renfrognée que même Leyden est agréablement surpris. Il est une bonne présence pour être d’épaule à épaule dans un trou de souris, toujours un peu nerveux et beaucoup trop alerte comme un animal de proie, mais jamais complètement perdu dans la panique; juste vigilant. Et il se contient d'une manière que Leyden ne peut pas comprendre, sauf pour dire que ce n'est pas le même manque complet d'intonation vocale de Snafu et de son regard sans vie; Jay est présent, toujours présent dans son expression et dans son corps et dans le moment, mais ses émotions ne saignent pas et ne tachent pas les autres autour de lui, même s'ils semblent être à leur apogées.

Il faut qu’il aille bien. Il ne peut pas disparaître ou être gravement changé au point d’être à peine reconnaissable comme les autres gars. Leyden ne peut pas imaginer rentrer dans la bataille sans le Jay qu'il connaît à ses côtés.

S'il était devant dans la ligne pendant la marche du retour vers le camp, cela signifie qu’il pourrait déjà être à sa tente. C’est un endroit tout désigné pour une personne épuisée, sale et affamé ou pour éventuellement guérir une blessure et donc l’endroit à vérifier en premier étant donné que tous ces facteurs pourraient l’envoyer à plusieurs endroits sur l’île après tout. Avec un peu de chance, Leyden trouvera Jay plutôt que d’être sur le point de partir pour une chasse à l’oie sauvage.

Il ne se sent pas trop chanceux alors qu’il s’approche de ce qui semble être une tente déserte. Mais il voit une ombre se déplacer à l’intérieur et il se met à courir en l’appelant avant même qu’il ne puisse à penser à une meilleure idée : « Jay ! Jay, c’est toi ? ». La figure à l’intérieur sursaute et les pieds de Leyden s’arrêtent tout juste à l’intérieur de l’ouverture de la tente pour y trouver un Jay De L’Eau aux yeux écarquillés qui le regarde comme s’il avait pointé un fusil entre ses yeux.

« Leyden », dit-il. Ses épaules s’affaissent, son visage se tord de culpabilité pour une raison quelconque. Leyden ne perd pas de temps à essayer de comprendre. « Désolée, je… Désolé. C’est bon de te voir. Tu n’étais pas sérieusement blessé, n’est-ce pas ? ».

Lorsqu’il dit ça, Jay scrute le visage de Leyden une fois de plus avec ses yeux sombres et solennels, ce qui devrait être l’indice qui indique qu’il est soulagé plutôt que d’ennuyer Leyden pour être resté si longtemps avec une blessure de rien. Ça devrait l’être, mais tout ce que Leyden peut entendre dans les mots sont des échos de toutes ces récriminations qui ont rebondis autour de sa tête depuis qu’il a été en dehors de la bataille. Petit marteau a eu un petit ding et ne fonctionne plus maintenant; il imagine Jay dire ces mots même si ce serait davantage des mots inspirés par Snafu. À moins qu’il ne soit là maintenant, en train de les dire de sa voix traînante dans l’oreille de Leyden. Son estomac lui donne un coup douloureux.

« Ouais, c’était rien », admet Leyden le plus gaiement possible. « C’est rien. J’ai une peau en cuir et une tête faite en roche, les Japonais doivent me frapper avec quelque chose de plus dur pour m’avoir pour de bon. »

Une ombre traverse le visage de Jay et Leyden jure qu'il va se pencher et lui donner un coup de pied pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide que « m'avoir pour de bon », mais il sourit et les taches de lumière dans la tente semblent être plus illuminées.

« C’était différent après que tu sois parti. Tu sais que t’as pas mal aidé à maintenir le moral en disant toujours des trucs stupides comme ça ? » Jay frappe rarement directement lorsqu’il se moque de quelqu’un et il ne lance jamais la pierre, donc Leyden n’a aucune idée de la manière dont il doit réagir, jusqu’à ce que son sourire commence à déborder avec un plaisir prudent. Et là, Leyden sait avec certitude que Jay se moque de lui. Tout comme la première fois qu’il a posé le pied sur cette île, qu’il est entré dans cette tente avec Gene à ses côtés et un Oswald persistant derrière eux et que Jay avait murmuré un « bon Dieu » incrédule par-dessus ses épaules timides avec le même sourire sur ses lèvres.

Leyden se demande, pour la première fois, si l’hésitation dans ce sourire vient de Jay qui espère que sa blague sera bien prise ou que cela ne le dérangera pas. Il est composé de parties égales entre inquiétude et espoir, ce qui n’est pas facile à deviner. Tout ce que Leyden sait avec certitude c’est que si quelqu’un a assez mal pris la marque inoffensive de Jay pour lui susciter de l’inquiétude, il serait là dans un battement de cœur pour les repousser avant qu’ils ne lui fassent du mal.

Une partie de ce sentiment intensément protecteur doit se montrer sur son visage parce que Jay lâche un rire nerveux à propos de rien et qu’il évite ses yeux, ce qui donne une chaleur au visage de Leyden sans raison. « J’ai entendu dire qu’il y a un tas de gars qui vont nager à la plage », dit Jay comme une pause miséricordieuse dans le silence qui c’était établit entre eux. « J’ai déjà nettoyé un peu, mais… J’ai l’impression que rien n’est vraiment nettoyé. Ça aiderait probablement, tu penses pas ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr », dit Leyden sans avoir aucune idée du pourquoi Jay lui parle de ça. Après un autre silence, Jay lui offre un regard plein d’irritation si exaspéré qu’il rit avant que Jay ne puisse placer un mot pour s’expliquer. « Quoi ? »

« Viens », demande Jay. Et c’est une requête demandée plus fermement que Leyden ne l’a jamais entendu dire auparavant. « Viens avec moi. »

Pas jusqu'à ce que les deux soient nus et se promènent dans les profondeurs de la mer avec d’autres marines autour d'eux et que plusieurs choses frappent Leyden pour la toute première fois. Il ne fait pas qu’apprécier Jay et il est plus que certain que Jay ne fait pas que l’apprécier non plus. Et le fait que Jay fait plus que l’apprécier n'est pas assez effrayant pour l'emporter sur le soulagement et le réconfort qui viendraient d'un sanctuaire émotionnel dû à une proximité accrue entre eux. Il comprend maintenant ou il pense comprendre comment Gene et Snafu pourraient se regarder comme ils l’ont fait sur Peleliu. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Snafu, de toutes les personnes, mais il pense comprendre ce que Gene recherche et ce que Snafu doit fournir.

Encore une fois peut-être qu’il ne comprend pas tout, car ses pensées s’éloignent bien au-delà du sanctuaire émotionnel tandis qu’il regarde Jay passer devant lui. C’est alors que Jay regarde par-dessus son épaule avec son éternelle nervosité penchant vers la timidité lorsqu’il demande si Leyden va rester là pendant longtemps. Leyden décide que beaucoup de ceci devra probablement être compris comme cela arrive plutôt qu’auparavant.

Jay l’embrasse après que les autres soient parti et sa main tremble sur l’épaule de Leyden parce qu’ils ont été dans l’eau assez longtemps pour que le froid agréable devienne engourdissant ou du moins, Leyden présume que c’est ce qui cause le tremblement. Jay l’embrasse avec précaution comme il s’était attendu, aussi avidement qu’il l’avait espéré, et seul le besoin de devoir garder sa tête au-dessus de l’eau l’empêche de tirer Jay contre son corps pour arrêter ce grelottement. Au lieu de cela, il se contente de poser sa main dans les cheveux trop longs à la base de la nuque de Jay et lorsque Jay tremble plus violemment à ce contact il pense : oh, puis il baisse sa main dans l’eau, entre les jambes de Jay.

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne peut être et rester dur dans l’eau glacée alors ils se retirent assez loin de la plage pour être complètement hors de vue du camp. Ils ne veulent pas non plus s’asseoir dans le sable, mais ils ne veulent pas remettre la barrière que sont leurs vêtements lorsqu’ils ont cette rare chance d’intimité. Leyden tient Jay près de lui comme il le prévoyait, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Jay pendant qu’il l’astique avec une concentration féroce. Puis il le rapproche encore plus quand ses jambes tremblent et Jay lâche un gémissement étouffé, se répandant sur la main de Leyden.

Leyden prouve qu’il est loin d’être silencieux comme Jay, grognant et gémissant sans cesse et faisant des sons qu’il ne sait même pas décrire parce qu’il n’avait aucune idée qu’il pouvait les faire. « Ferme-là », murmure Jay avec appréhension. Il pousse un cri surpris lorsque Leyden décide d’utiliser la douce jonction du cou et de l’épaule de Jay pour se calmer. Il ne mord pas très fort, mais il la pression qu’il exerce fait que Jay courbe ses hanches contre le corps de Leyden. Avec un coup rapide de la main, Leyden jouit avec un gémissement étouffé. S’il n’avait rien fait pour amortir le son, probablement que ça aurait pu être entendu par tout le Japon.

Jay l’embrasse encore plus partout sur son visage au lieu d’être juste sur sa bouche alors qu’ils se calment et il pense que Jay tente en quelque sorte de les réconforter et de les consoler tous les deux. Cela lui apparaît comme étant injuste puisque Jay est celui qui vient de revenir de la bataille de Peleliu alors que lui se cachait dans un hôpital pendant plus que la moitié du temps, donc il n’est pas certain de comment il doit l’embrasser en retour. Tout ce à quoi il pense est de garder Jay près de lui et de continuer à glisser ses mains du haut vers le bas sur le dos de Jay pour le garder au chaud.

« Est-ce que tu avais déjà… Fait ça avant ? », demande Jay, ses lèvres ponctuant chaque mot sur la joue de Leyden et Leyden jure qu’il peut entendre le cerveau de Jay frapper dans un mouvement excessif de souci inutile.

« Ouais, bien sûr », affirme Leyden tout confiant. « Je l’ai fait une fois, juste maintenant ». Il sait que Jay voulait signifier quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand lorsqu’il a dit ça. Quelque chose que Leyden a lui-même envisagé alors qu’ils se promenaient dans l’océan ensemble. Le rire de Jay sonne comme une réponse satisfaite.

« Ce n’était pas pareil sans toi », dit Jay à peine plus haut qu’un murmure, ce qui est assez différent de « après que tu sois parti », ce qui donne chaud au visage de Leyden une fois de plus.

« Je suis là », dit Leyden. « Je suis là maintenant. Nous sommes tous les deux là. ».

Parce que Jay est là, qu’il est encore là. Leyden n’aime vraiment pas penser à comment il aurait survécu si cela n’avait pas été vrai. Cela importe peu de toute façon. Tout comme ça importe peu qu’ils soient nus sur une plage sur l’île perdue de Pavuvu entre une bataille acharnée et une autre, parce qu’ils sont tous les deux là.

 

 


End file.
